One Night
by EWhisks
Summary: Slight AU. What if there was no selection, but America was still a five living in Angeles right near the palace? Maxon is still the prince, and is struggling with his father who is pressuring him to marry someone else. One Night is all it takes to bring them closer together after America finds out something that will change both of their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

** Hi everyone! I came up with the idea for this story a little while ago and have been dying to write it down…so here it is. I'm still working on my other story, and hope to update every week. This is a slightly AU story where there's no selection, but America and her family are still fives that live in Angeles by the palace. Maxon's parents are still pressuring him to marry someone…and well, you'll see what happens. Warning: this chapter contains slight sexual content, but I do not go into detail. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1:**

**America POV**

It took me two months to figure it out. Why I was so tired all the time, and why I had missed my period twice. I guess you could say the signs were there, but I just failed to come to terms with them. Especially given the situation that I was in now.

It wasn't until I got a test that I knew for sure.

My family was rushing around downstairs making dinner, as always. Sometimes, the duty fell on me, because I was the oldest of my siblings that hadn't already moved out. _I'm not surprised if that will happen soon anyway. _I thought. Once they found out, I could easily be kicked out onto the streets; that wasn't uncommon, especially for fives.

"America, come help with dinner!" My father called from his studio. I hesitantly got up from my bed where I had been sitting and staring at the floor for the last hour. So many things were on my mind, not to mention, the one other person who was equally responsible for this.

"Okay coming." I said.

The rest of the evening, I robotically helped with dinner and sat down at the table to eat. My mother kept prodding me about upcoming fall festivities that I could possibly perform at, given my strong talent of singing and playing various musical instruments. As fives, we each were expected to find an artistic talent that we could perform or display to the rest of society, and yet it was a struggle to live comfortably given that we were one of the lowest castes in the system.

"Maybe you could even meet someone, America. You know, your sister snagged a four. I bet with that voice of yours, you could easily get a three."

"His name is James, mother. Not four." I said, referencing my sister's husband. _And besides, I've already met someone, and he's definitely not a four. _I almost wanted to add.

For the rest of the meal, I stayed silent, not really paying attention to anything or anyone. From across the table, my father looked at me concerned a couple times.

"Ames, are you feeling okay?" May asked half way through our sparse meal.

"I'm fine. I'm just kind of tired, that's all." That wasn't necessarily a lie. "May, how about I help you clean up after dinner? That way we can get the job done faster." I said, trying to act light, in spite of the thing that was plaguing me all day.

"Okay." She smiled. I didn't think that she suspected anything else, which was a relief. May always had a pleasant and excitable aura to herself. I could almost forget what else was going on. Once we almost finished cleaning all of the dishes, and putting the food away, I hugged her.

"How about you go finish your homework, I'll finish this up."

"Okay." I listened to her footsteps disappear as I finished putting away the last dishes. I looked around to make sure no one was in the kitchen or in the hallway, and then sneak around to my father's studio that's attached to the house. It's really more part of a garage that's been re-designed so that my father can use it for his work. As I pushed open the door, I noticed him hunched over a canvas, splattered with different colors under a single bulb hanging from the ceiling. There's various old brushes and pieces of wood scattered around the floor and the windows on the other side are barely insulated, making the room pretty chilly at night.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Yes Kitten?" He said, not really looking up from his work.

"Can I talk to you about something?" I knew that I needed to tell someone, because it was driving me crazy. I knew that my father would probably handle the news best.

He looked up. "Sure. Anything. I noticed that you weren't quite yourself at dinner."

I nodded. "I wasn't, because…"

_How could I put this? It was only one time….one night. _

Suddenly, I am transported back to the night where it all happened…

_It was late summer, but the Angeles air was muggy and I was wandering by the palace…again. I wanted it to rain sometime, but I knew that the weather would be unforgiving, as it always was. It was late at night, and I could see the warm glow of the palace gates ahead. _

_Suddenly, I found myself at the edge of the gardens, crouching below the hedges so I wouldn't be seen. This is where we found each other…before. I remembered those couple times; the way he looked at me and I stared back. Event the first time where I mistook his intentions and "accidentally" kicked him in the groin. That was all almost a year ago, and we'd only seen each other a few times since then. _

_At last, I made my way to the bench – our bench, and sit down. It's so far out that no guards can see it, unless they're really trying. I just sat there, for minutes, taking in all the beauty around me. It's hard to imagine what living in a place like this would be like, even if he's described it to me before. _

_Suddenly, I hear footsteps behind me. I whirl around, frantically searching for somewhere to hide, just in case it's a guard. It's not though. It's him. _

_"America." He said. I take in his tired form, his tie is slightly crumpled and his shirt un-tucked. _

_"You're here." I said. _

_"I didn't think I'd see you again." _

_"Me neither." _

_"America?" _

_"Yes?" _

_"I'm glad to see you." He held out his hand. "Here, I want to show you something." I looked at his outstretched offer, wondering why every time we run into each other, his chocolate eyes always lit up like he'd seen an angel or something. There was something deep down inside of me too, that felt aroused whenever I was near him. I suddenly wanted to run my fingers through his hair or feel his muscles underneath his coat. _

_"Okay, but you have to sneak me some of that delicious food from the palace as well." I teased. The few times before that we ran across each other in the gardens resulted in him sneaking back into the palace to grab me some food. Almost anytime that I ventured past the woods, he would show up minutes later. I almost suspected that he waited for me or something to show up on these type of nights. _

_Before he led me off anywhere, I said, "Are you sure it's safe?" _

_"It's okay. I know a couple of maids and a guard that will let us through. We can go through the servant's quarters and to the kitchen. I have some friends in there, and no one will let slip that I brought a beautiful girl there with me." _

_For some reason, this made me blush. "I thought you didn't have friends." _

_He chuckled. "Not friends that my father would approve of. More like allies. You, America Singer, are my closest friend. _

_"If you say so. I just don't want your father to find out." _

_"He won't my dear. He already thinks that I'm asleep, and my guards are on my side, I promise." _

_"I'm still not your dear, Maxon." _

_"Of course you're not. You're so much more than that." I had no idea that when he said that, he really meant it. I was still warming up to this prince that I'd met, and somehow, there was a part of me that already wanted more. _

_Maxon led me around the palace grounds, sneaking into one of the back entrances where the maids came and went. We then went down a very long staircase and through a series of other hallways until we got to the kitchen, where just a few people were still up in the middle of the night, working. _

_Maxon walked up to one of them – a girl about my age with blonde hair tucked into a low bun. She was much too pretty to be working like this, I thought. As she noticed Maxon and I, she beamed. _

_"Prince Maxon." She said. "Is this the girl that you were talking about?" _

_"Yes, Marlee. I was wondering if you could show me where I could snag some strawberry tarts. I think America here would enjoy them." _

_"Trying to win me over by food, aren't you?" _

_He stared at me intensely. "Maybe, but I've been trying to win you over much longer than that." _

_I didn't know what he meant by that. The girl name Marlee disappeared for a few seconds and then came back with a couple tarts in her hand. "No one will notice that I took them, these were the rejects anyway." She smiled and held them out for me to taste. When I tried them, they were the most heavenly things I'd ever tasted. _

_"Mmmm…this is so good." I said. "Can I come back for more?" _

_Maxon wrapped his arm around me, and kissed the top of my head. "Anytime. I'll find a way, America." _

_"Thank you for the new quarters, Maxon." Marlee piped up. "Carter and I are really enjoying them." _

_ "You're welcome anytime, Marlee, you know that. I'm just glad that you two are doing much better." I looked between those two, wondering what if the rest of the country knew that their prince looked after maids in the palace like Maxon did. What if they knew that he was nothing like his father that he talked about, or the stony-faced man that I saw on TV? After catching up with Marlee for a couple minutes, and asking about her husband, who I learn is a guard in the palace, Maxon said, "We'd better get going, but we'll see you around, Marlee." Even though I can tell he knows this maid well, all he's been looking at is me, most of the time. I want to know what he's thinking. At first, when we met, I couldn't believe that someone like Maxon…never mind, a PRINCE, would ever notice me, let alone come back for more. It's not until we're walking down one of the hallways with all of the servant's quarters that I've made up my mind. I want to try something. _

_ We both stop, and for a moment, I think that he's confused, and then all of a sudden, I know he's thinking the same thing. Maxon's lips descend on mine and I close my eyes. It's light, and soft. At least, that's what my brain registers at first. I kiss him back, somehow wanting this connection as well. _

_ Finally, he pulls away. "Sorry, I just wanted to try it." He said bashfully. I realized that this must've been his first kiss. I smiled, both glad and embarrassed to have taken this from the prince. _

_ "No, it's fine." I look up into his warm gaze, wanting to melt again. Instead of pushing away, I pull myself closer, and let my body take over. Our lips melted together again, and my hands tangle through his light hair, messing it up even more. I don't want it to stop, and neither does he. _

_ Somehow, we push each other into one of the vacant rooms that line the walls. I knew somehow that this was the newer portion of the quarters, most of them uninhabited except new couples like Marlee and her husband. _

_ We linger in the doorway, for only a second, seeing that no one is in the dimly room, and then I pull Maxon closer, and lock the door behind us. We immediately started kissing each other again, this time, every second getting more and more heated. His hands wrap around my waist, as I pull myself closer as well. I feel like I'm on fire; and I don't want to stop. I don't want to stop having Maxon's hands around my waist or stop the feeling of pure lust. _

_ Eventually, somehow, we end up on the small bed near the window, me bearing down on him. His hands travel further down, until they're gripping my hips lightly. I feel like I'm a completely different person, hungry for more. _

_ "America, we should stop." He says, as my hand runs across his sculpted stomach. I hadn't even realized that I was playing at the buttons of his shirt until he said this. _

_ "I don't want to." I panted. "Please". His eyes widen. "No, I didn't mean to force –" At first, I realize that imposing myself on the Prince of Illea might not be a good idea, but he quickly dismisses it._

_"It's okay." I could see the internal battle struggling in his eyes. _

_"I'm sorry, you're right, we should stop -" He cuts me off with a kiss. _

_"No, Ames. You have no idea. I want it to." _

_"You mean it?" _

_He shook his head. "I have no idea what I'm doing, but for some reason, I feel like it's right." With that, we continue where we left off. _

_I've never been this way with anyone else, and it's obvious once we start that Maxon hasn't either. Our first time is awkward and rushed, but after a while we both gain the confidence that we hadn't had before. For minutes, I loose myself in this act of love, not even thinking about the repercussions after. _

_ When it's over, we both look at each other, almost in shock of what we just did. Frantically, I sit up; looking around for my clothes that are strewn across the floor and quickly scurried to pick them up. Maxon does too, and after we are fully dressed again, I hesitantly meet his eyes. _

_ "I'm sorry." He said. _

_ I shook my head. "Sorry - what...what…did we just do?" I wasn't talking about the act itself; that was obvious. I was talking about what I…what he just did. Of course it the prince of Illea's first time, and we weren't married or anything. What if someone found out? What if –?_

_ Maxon silenced my thoughts with a lingering kiss. "Go." He said. I gave one last look at him and hurried out the door, not even paying attention to what direction I was going. At last, I made it outside, and I slipped into the trees without looking back. _

_ Later, in the morning, I barely made it back to my house, only to run into my father working in his shop. I told him that I'd been at the Leger's, helping Aspen's mother out for his departure. Aspen, one of my best friends was leaving for the palace the next day to become a guard. I had actually gone and seen him that evening – and needed some space, so that was the reason I ended up near the palace. If only my father really know where I'd been…_

I hadn't been back to the palace since then, because I didn't want to face Maxon after that night. Now, I had to tell my father what was really happening, because I didn't know who else I could possibly tell. My mom? No. She'd be furious. May and Gerad were too young, and Kenna wasn't that close and she was working most of the time.

"Kitten? What's wrong?" My dad asked.

I was at a loss of words. "I…" I took a deep breath. "You remember that night when I told you I had stayed at the Leger's house to see Aspen one last time? Well…I did go there for a while….but…" I didn't know how to tell him that I'd been sneaking around near the palace. Even though our neighborhood was really close by, they warned us that if they ever caught us trespassing, the guards would spare us no mercy.

"You what America?" His gaze is calm, although I don't know if it will be in a second.

"I…I…was wandering by the palace, again. I'm pregnant." The words tumble out of my mouth before I can stop myself.

My dad's eyes widened. Finally, he spoke. "Is it Aspen's?" He asked calmly, to my surprise.

I shook my head frantically. "What? No. It's…" I start to break down and sob. My father holds out his hands.

"Come here, kitten. Don't cry." I go and he held me in his arms, trying to wipe away my tears. "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to." He whispers. I wiped the tears from my face. He deserved to at least know that it was out of consent.

"I've been meeting someone." I admitted. "He's…well, I didn't know that I started to have feelings for him until this all happened. It was one night, that's all. We've met before, and it…I don't know what happened to us."

"Well, something certainty happened. Are you sure you're…pregnant?"

I start crying again. "Yes, I…got a test. It was positive…and I've been tired, ach-y…" I start listing off all of the symptoms, starting to sob more.

"Shhh…it's ok. We'll figure this out, Ames."

I nodded. "I know, it was stupid. You can be mad if you want."

"America…I'm not mad. I'm just…disappointed, as most parents would be. People make mistakes, and I understand that. I don't want you to go off making rash decisions, and I'm glad you came and told me. I know you're going to get through this, no matter what you decide or what happens, kitten. You're strong, and I know that."

"Thanks." I sniffled. "It's just that I don't know what to say…given who it is." I covered my mouth, realizing that I might have said too much.

He looked at me curiously. "What do you mean, given who it is? I mean, you don't have to tell me, just…be careful next time."

"I don't know if there will be a next time, I haven't talked to him since."

"If it's true, you should tell him America. No matter who it is, they probably deserve to know."

I shook my head. "No, that's the thing. If I tell him, it will ruin his life. It could ruin everything."

"Honey, a baby isn't a mistake, it's a gift. Sure, it would be challenging for anyone, but I'm sure it would be for the better."

I sighed, grateful for his support, but still not sure that he understood. "I know, dad, it's just they _really really _can't know about…it."

"I don't understand, sweetheart."

I took a deep breath.

"It's Prince Maxon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the last cliffhanger! Well, not really, hehe. Anyways, thank you so much for your reviews! No, this is not a one-shot or a series of them. This will be an actual story. Also, I had to write Maxon a little bit less –reserved because well – without that One Night, there wouldn't be a real plot to this story. Thank you so much again for reading and your enthusiasm! Trust me, I'm as excited as you are for this story to unfold! **

**Chapter 2:**

"Prince Maxon? What? You mean _the _Prince Maxon?"

I nodded slowly. "It's really him, Dad."

He looked at me flabbergasted. "But I don't understand – what? How…?"

"You remember when I told you we met by the palace? Well, I didn't want to say that I trespassed…"

"America Singer, you trespassed on the palace grounds?! You could be in major trouble for that young lady! Do you know what they could do to us?!" I gently took his hands, calming him down.

"I know…I'm sorry. Look, there's guards that are on Prince Maxon's side – I – we, we met in secret a few times. I went through the woods because I needed space, and ran through the gardens one time." He was still staring at me, unbelieving. I sighed. "What I'm trying to say is that the first time – he must've noticed me from his window or something. We just talked, and then I came back a couple times after that. A couple months ago – after Aspen was sent off, and I needed to make sure he was going some place good – so I went back to the palace, and Maxon was waiting for me."

"Go on…"

"Well, he sneaked us into the palace, like before. There were some guards on his side, who wouldn't dare tell anyone, and…" I started to cry again. Why was I so teary all the time? It must've been the hormones because the America Singer before all of this happened would've never broken down like this. "I'm sorry." I finally say, unable to get a grip on myself. "I just never expected it to be like this." I said. "You should've seen him. He was kind to all the maids and the cooks, and even helps them in secret. I don't think the King knows about any of this of course, or there'd be people at our door in an instant."

My father pauses. "America, can you tell me one thing?"

"What?"

"Do you love him?" The question takes me aback. I didn't know how to answer it.

"I…I don't know. I think…maybe I did." I said, answering truthfully. Did I love Maxon? Everything from that night seemed like love – but how did he feel about me? The prince, who looked for me, probably every night – did he love me? Every touch and kiss had sent fire through my body like nothing else in this world. It was partially lust – that was for sure. "He…it was not his fault, Dad. It was mostly mine."

"Oh kitten, I'm so sorry that this happened. This wasn't your fault" He embraced me.

"Yes, it is." I said, wanting to defend Maxon. I didn't want my father to think he took advantage of me or anything. "Maxon was the one that said we should stop –" Between sniffles, I barely make out, "I'm sorry…I must be such a terrible daughter. You can throw me out if you want. I know that we can't feed another mouth." I said, tearing up more. "I can pack my things."

He pulled back. "Oh, no America, I'd never do that. Your mother might say otherwise, but I would never throw you out on the street. We'll figure this out."

I nodded, not really believing that. "Okay."

"America, I want you to do something first." He looked at me straight in the eyes. "I want you to tell him, because I think this…prince deserves to know."

"No!" I exclaimed. "I can't! You don't get it! His father would never accept this." I gestured to my stomach. "He'd have Maxon banished or hurt all of you!"

"Kitten…but do you want a child that doesn't know who their own father is?" He asked gently.

I was suddenly in my defiant mode. "I…I just can't. It's better if he never knows. I can never go back to the palace, and nothing bad will happen to us…or him."

"You do know that that's the heir of Illea that you're carrying?"

"What? No. It can't be." I was at a loss of words. "This…" I placed my hand on my stomach. "This…is just a baby. It's not an heir to a country. Maxon and I aren't married –" The realization finally sunk in. What if my child never knew that their father was the King? What would they say someday if Maxon was married to someone else completely and they had half-brothers or sisters that had grown up as princes or princesses? Since I'd found out, I was determined to work on my own to take care of my child, but now, thinking about their future – what would it be like to be a child of a prince…or later a king?

"Shh…it's okay Ames." He said, wiping my tears away. "I think you'd better get some sleep; it's been an emotional night."

"Promise me something, please." I begged. "Don't tell mom, I don't think I could handle her finding out…yet."

He sighed. "Honey, you know that I'm terrible at lying, especially to your mother. How do think she'd feel if I lied to her about her own daughter? I can wait until tomorrow, but she's bound to know that something's up."

"Fine. Please don't tell her who it is."

"Alright. Now, go to bed." He gently kissed my head, and I turned around, my tear-streaked face invisible in the darkness of our house. I made my way upstairs to the room that I shared with May, and curled up on the bed, gently sobbing. Too much had happened today, and although it felt like a relief to tell someone, it brought up a whole bunch of new problems for me to think about.

"Ames, are you okay?" May's voice peeped from the other side of the room.

"Yes, I'm okay." I whisper. "Get some sleep, May." I most certainty didn't _feel_ okay, but I didn't want my sister to worry. That night, I dreamed of Maxon's and my child – in the palace, playing with a very small crown, trying to place it on their head. Suddenly, the door bursts open, and they start to cry, and people with guns and knives rush in surrounding them. The baby starts to cry, and Maxon and I are there trying to reach them, but we couldn't.

I wake up sweating, my sheets all rumpled at the end of my bed. I look over and see May's bed empty, and harsh sun streaming through our window. It must be late morning, and I was confused to why no one had woken me up yet. I felt sick, like I was going to throw up. Gently, I climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom. When I got there, I stared at the dark circles under my eyes and my tear-streaked face, and ended up emptying whatever was left in my stomach in the toilet. Eventually, I tired to pull myself together, washing off my face and changing out of my sweaty clothes.

When I walked down the stairs, all I heard was whispering coming from the kitchen. I peered around the corner, and saw my father and mother sitting at the table.

"Shalom, why won't you tell me what's wrong. You said she was sick, but I don't believe that." My mother snapped.

My father held out his hands. "Sorry, I just…can't. I think it's better if America told you herself."

"What are you hiding from me?" She sighed.

I took a deep breath. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, but I had to show myself sooner or later, or my Dad would probably succumb to her pressure.

"Um, good morning." I quietly said, walking around the corner. I barely met any of their eyes before I made a b-line to the counter and started washing some of the dishes, trying to act like it was any other day.

After a couple minutes of pretending to be normal, my mother coughed lightly, signaling that she wanted my attention.

"Um…America?" She called.

I turned around. "Yes Mom?" I did my best to keep my voice even.

"Your father and I were just talking. Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

I glared at my father, who just shrugged. "Er, yes I am. Why do you ask?"

"You were acting strange last night. I thought you'd maybe come down with something, so I let you sleep in. There are chores to do today, of course, but you can do them later. Are you sure that's all? You're not still feeling sick, are you?"

"Um, no Mom. I'm alright."

"Magda – " My father placed a hand on her shoulder. "America…um, well, we had a talk last night."

"About what, I may ask?" She said.

"Mom, please." I pleaded.

"You two are hiding something from me, aren't you?"

I held out my hands. "Mom…sorry, I just can't tell you." I sniffled.

"America –"

"Please. Not right now. I can't do this." I looked frantically at both of my parents. I saw May peeking her head around the corner, and I shot her a frantic look. May understood that this was not a good time, and disappeared. I didn't want her to hear this, not yet. She was too good to be caught up all of this.

My dad coughed. "I'm sorry America, I have to at least tell her." He conceded.

"No! Please –"

He looked sorry, he really did. I knew that I was my father's little girl, but still, but I didn't want to upset my mom too. I'd already disgraced myself enough; I didn't know how my mother would react.

"America's…pregnant." He whispered.

My mom's face probably mirrored my own at that moment. Emotions of shock, disbelief, and fear all flashed across her face at once. She seemed to have lost her ability to speak for many seconds.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. The tears had come again, and this time they were suffocating.

"What will we do?" She mouthed, stunned. Then she said, "What? How -? I can't believe America Singer that you'd let this happen! How will be feed another mouth?" She asked furiously. "I can't believe my daughter –" I let her get it all out.

"Magda, stop." My father suddenly said. He noticed that I was sobbing even more. Damn hormones. "Stop, we can't blame her for what's already done."

"But Shalom look! Our seventeen-year-old daughter is pregnant! What do you think people will think about that? Does she even know who the father is? How could we let this happen?!" She glared at me.

I heard a gasp, and saw May's wide eyes peer into our kitchen. I knew she had heard. I had nothing to say to my sister, except to cry some more.

"We'll figure this out, Magda. It'll be alright."

"It's not though. What will America do? Will anyone hire her?"

"Can you two just stop?" I exclaimed.

They both whirled around and stared at me.

"I can't – look, I just need some space. I can't deal with this." I turned around and marched towards the door.

"America wait!" My father called, but I ignore him, storming out of the house. It was raining lightly outside, something that was rare in Angeles, even in October. I realized that I only had my thin dress and sandals on, but it didn't matter. I was getting out of there, and nothing could stop me. I raced across our yard and towards the meadow that led to the woods. It was the only place where I could get away from everyone. I needed to think, and I needed space.

My feet flew across the wet grass of the meadow by the woods, and when I reached the tree line I didn't hesitate to run straight into the woods.

I kept running, until I was lost, and way off the path. I didn't know what direction I was going, so I stopped, and sat beneath a tree, catching my breath. I had no idea where I was either. The trees were thicker here; just like they were near the palace.

I started to sob, thinking about everything that had unfolded in the last twenty-four hours. I didn't know what to do – would my mom let me stay? I know that my dad would never kick me out. My mom would come to her senses eventually. What about the baby? I could raise it as a five, and it would never know the world of palaces, kings or anything. In the last couple weeks, I even tried to avoid watching the report. The couple times that I'd glimpsed Maxon, I noticed that he looked different. Not noticeably, but there was something almost melancholy about his expression the last couple weeks as he put on his camera face around his parents. The queen had looked fair, as always, while the King was solemn and harsh.

I watched the sun move lower across the sky, and knew that I couldn't return for dinner. I couldn't face them, not yet. I knew that I should be brave, that I should just suck it up and go back, but I couldn't make myself do it. Not yet.

All of a sudden, I heard a sound in the distance, getting closer and closer. I leapt up, and hid behind the tree. The rustling grew nearer, and I could make out the sound of something large moving through the trees. There was nothing near me that I could defend myself with, so I stayed quiet.  
>"Whoa, boy. Slow down." Said a voice. I froze. I'd know that voice anywhere.<p>

Very slowly, I peered around the tree, and saw Maxon – he must've been out riding today, because at the moment he was calming his horse down. "What did you hear?" He asked, stroking the creature's neck.

My eyes grew wide as I stared at the person who I thought I'd never see again. All of the images from that night came flooding back to me. I must've been staring too long, because suddenly, Maxon turned, his eyes finding mine.

"America?" He asked in awe. "Is that you?"

"Maxon?" My voice quivered. "I…I didn't know you were out here."

"Me neither. What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"What are _you_ doing out here?"

He laughed. "I'm out riding, of course. Can't a prince ride his horse in the woods?"

"It's your horse?"

"Well…technically, I guess. He's taken good care of by the stable boys though."

He stared at me, probably remembering the…last time we met. "America…why haven't you been back?" He looked a bit crestfallen, and I immediately felt worse for making him feel that way. Was he sad that I didn't come back to the palace for the last two months?

"I'm sorry Maxon." I said. "I just couldn't."

"But…why?" He asks. If things weren't so…awkward, I would've laughed at him for looking like such a sad puppy.

"I…just couldn't."

"I've missed you." He said, sliding off his horse. He started to walk towards me.

"Me too."

"Then…why?"

I took a deep breath. Instead of answering, I went up and wrapped my arms around him. Suddenly, we were kissing again. Everything that I'd missed from the past couple months was bottled up in this kiss. I could tell that he felt it too; none of us wanted to let go.

When we eventually pulled away, he took a deep breath. "Will you please tell me Ames?" He stroked my cheek.

I shook my head. "No, I'm sorry." No matter what happened, I knew that I couldn't tell him. After today, I would turn around and not come back. I couldn't risk having Maxon's life being ruined by this. I wouldn't let that happen. Somehow, I begin to cry again. I had cried a lot that day. Maybe I was just tired of having to act strong the last couple months.

"Ames, don't cry. You know that I'm terrible around crying women." I smiled a bit, but that didn't stop all of the emotions from surfacing.

"I'm sorry Maxon, but I've got to go." I said, untangling myself from his arms.

"No – wait! America, did I do something wrong?"

I turned back towards him. "No…I mean, yes you did."

He was confused. "What? Whatever it was, I'm sorry Ames. You know that I'd never do anything to intentionally hurt you –" He started going on, trying to console me, but I stopped him.

"No, it wasn't that. I've got to –" Unexpectedly, Maxon tugged on my wrist, and pulled me closer. I buried my face into his chest.

"Please…don't go." He whispered. I couldn't stand it – it would kill me to go and never come back.

I pulled his chin down, so I could look him straight in the eyes. His warm chocolate irises were bright as they looked at me.

"I'm not leaving – we're not leaving." I take his hands, and bring them down so they gently rest on my stomach. I'd made up my mind. Seeing Maxon had reminded me that I couldn't leave him – I wasn't leaving him.

His eyes grew wide as they traveled down to look at my stomach.

"I'm pregnant." I whisper, so softly that I didn't know if he heard it. I looked down at our hands, and then up at Maxon.

I expected him to looked shocked, confused, or even angry. Instead, I see a man who looks like he's seen the light for the first time. For one moment, everything seems like it's right.

His lips crashed down on mine, and in the middle of this perfect moment, I hear him whisper, _I love you._

**So…another cliffhanger! I didn't know how to really write America's mom, so I did my best. Also: as I said before, Maxon's a little less reserved, for the plot's sake, but he's still Maxon. (he reacted similarly to the way he did in the second epilogue. I'll try to update my stories asap. I added an Into the Woods twist to it :) Sorry it takes a week to update, I have my own manuscripts to write, plus college… plus all the other tings I'm supposed to be doing. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
